The Video Game
by DarkStarGrl
Summary: What would happen if a few of the digidestined got stuck in a game? Find out by reading Part 1. Safe at Last.. Or not
1. Default Chapter Title

Digimon Fanfic 2  
By DarkStarGrl  
  
Chapter 1  
Safe at Last... Or Not  
  
Local Video Arcade...  
  
" I'm gonna win this time, " T.K. said as he moved his hands on the controller rapidly. He and Kari were at the arcade waiting for their brothers' to pick them up.  
" In your dreams, " Kari replied trying hard to concentrate on the game. " I just hope you're not too disappointed when you lose T.K. "  
The two kids were each trying as hard as they could to win the Digimon Battle Game, but with one final hit Kari blew T.K.'s character away. A game over sign appeared on the screen and the game was over.  
" Aw man, I tried really hard this time too," T.K. stated as he and Kari walked outside the arcade.  
" It's okay. It was a good game and we both only had one hit left so it was either you or me. Besides that's the best I've seen you play since we started, " Kari said smiling.  
A grin appeared on little T.K.'s face. " Thanks a lot. Can you believe someone who saw all the monsters actually made a digimon game? "  
" Yea, that is weird, " Kari exclaimed.  
Just then Matt and Tai met up with them. " So did you guys have a good time? " Matt asked.  
Kari was the first to reply. " Sure did, I beat him every time."   
" Well, I'll win next time, " T.K. said. Everyone laughed and began walking.  
Soon the group came to Tai and Kari's house. " Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow, " Tai told Matt and T.K.  
" Bye Tai, bye Kari, " both Matt and T.K. replied.  
" So, Kari beat ya the whole time. You better get practicing, " Matt said laughing as he hoisted his brother on his back.  
" Gimme a brake. I'm only 6. Besides she knows a whole lot more about digimon than me, " T.K. replied.  
" What does that have to do with it? "   
" Didn't ya know? There's a digimon game there. That's what we were playin the whole time. "  
" That's weird, " Matt thought to himself. " How could they have made a digimon game? " He stayed silent for the rest of the walk home. When they reached the door to their house he let T.K. down and sat on the steps.  
" Hey Matt, what's wrong? " T.K. asked sitting down next to his brother.   
Matt suddenly snaps out of his daze and looks at T.K. " Oh nothing, it's just that game. I have a strange feeling about it. Well we'd better get inside or dad will have a fit. "   
  
The next day at Matt and T.K.'s ...  
T.K. crept over into Matt's room and went up to his bed. " MATT IT'S TIME TO GET UP!!! " T.K. screamed in Matt's ear.   
The sleeping boy sure wasn't asleep anymore. Matt literally fell out of his bed yelling. " WHAT'S GOING ON?!?! "  
T.K. feel down laughing as he stared at his freaked out brother. Just then he was pulled onto the floor and was pinned on the floor by his brother.  
" I'm glad you found that funny, cause I'm gonna kill you! " Matt screamed.  
" No your not. " Then T.K. turned his head so it was facing the door. " DDAADDYY!!!!!!!!! "  
Then a mans voice was heard from the bottom of the staircase. " Matt leave your brother alone, " their dad said.  
Matt's face turned red as he let go of his brother. " I can't believe you did that. You're such a brat. Get out of my room NOW! "  
T.K. didn't think that this would get his brother mad but had thought wrong. " FINE! Jeez it was just a joke, but be like that! See if I ever talk to you again! " With that T.K. ran out of his room and out of the house.  
" T.K. wait! " his brother yelled. " I've gotta stop flipping out on him like that. Well, I'd better go find him. " He quickly changed into his clothes and ran out the door.  
  
T.K. ran as fast as he could and as far as he could for about 10 minutes. When he stopped he found himself in front of the arcade. " Well, " he thought, " video games always calm me down. " He went inside, walked over to the digimon game, and began playing.  
  
The first place Matt thought of checking was Tai's house to see if he had talked to Kari. " Hey Tai. "  
" Hey Matt, " he replied. Tai noticed a look of worry in his friend's eyes. " Matt, what's wrong? "  
Matt looked down at the ground, looking ashamed. " T.K. ran away. "  
Tai's eyes widened. " Why?! "   
" I screamed at him Tai. He did one small thing that wasn't even bad and I went crazy on him. Now he's gone and I have no clue where he is. I thought maybe he stopped here to see Kari. "  
" He hasn't been here. Hey! I'll help you look for him, " Tai offered.  
Matt smiled slightly and nodded.   
" I'll go one way and you go the other. We can meet at... the arcade. "  
Matt nodded and the two boys split up.  
  
Meanwhile...  
" So you like this game huh, " a voice said to T.K. He turned around and saw a tall man standing behind him. His face was hidden by a large hat.   
" Yes I do sir, " T.K. replied.   
The man began laughing very loud. " Well then, maybe you should join it. " Then a large portal appeared and began sucking T.K. through it. T.K. yelled as he was taken in by the portal.  
  
Soon Matt and Tai met up at the arcade. " Any luck? " Matt asked.  
Tai shook his head no.  
" Neither did I. I hope T.K.'s all right, I mean he's only 6. He shouldn't be roaming around town by himself." Suddenly Matt felt something touch his shoulder. When he turned around he saw the same man that T.K. had seen.  
" I'm sorry, I couldn't help but over hear. Is this T.K. your looking for young with blonde hair? "  
" Yes, that's him. Do you know where he is?" Matt asked hopefully.   
" He was here only about 10 minutes ago, but if you want him now you might try looking in there. " The man then pointed to the Digimon game.  
Matt and Tai rushed over to the game and to their amazement they found that in the middle of the screen was T.K.! " This is impossible! It's just a game! " Matt yelled.  
" Oh if that's what you think, your way, WAY off. Inside that game is a whole new world itself, the digital world. Well, now it's your turn to play the game! MWAHAHAHAHA!! "  
Before the two boys could say anything they too were into the game. When Matt woke up again he found himself along a beach. He stood up and brushed the sand off of his clothes. " T.K.! Tai! Where are you?! " He waited a few moments but no reply came. " At least I know Tai can take care of himself, " he thought. " But what about T.K. He's alone out there. I have to fine him. " He then set off to find his brother and the first place he decided to check, was the woods.  
  
T.K. slowly sat up and looked around. " I can't believe it. I'm in the game. I wonder if Patamon's here too. " He stood up and looked at his surroundings. All around there were trees and bushes. Suddenly he could hear his brother calling his name. " Matt...! Can ya here me?"  
T.K.'s screaming was cut short when he heard an evil laugh coming from behind him. He swirled around but did not like what he saw. Now in front of him was a short digimon. It was made out of wood and had strings attached to it. Standing in front of him, was Puppetmon. " Uh oh."  
  
From where he was Tai could hear the evil laughter. " I'll bet that's where T.K. or Matt is. " He started running towards the sound.  
  
" So T.K. long time no see, " Puppetmon said smirking. Then, using his hand he attached a few of his strings onto the little boy and lifted him into the air.   
" Please stop, I'm scared of being high up, " T.K. said in a shaky voice.  
" Oh, I'm so sorry. Then maybe I should just let you down." The second after he said that the strings holding T.K. up disappeared and he began to fall.  
Right before he hit the ground Matt dove and caught him, but scraped his knees and elbows. He winced in pain but tried to ignore it and looked at his brother. " T.K... are you okay? "  
T.K. looked into his brother's eyes and hugged him. " I am thanks to you. Oh Matt I'm sorry I was bad and did mean things to you and made you get mad. "  
Suddenly Puppetmon's laugh reminded the two boys that he was still there. " How pathetic. Well now it seems that the odds are unfair. I'll come back T.K. and next time your brother won't be able to save you. " Puppetmon then disappeared.  
" Hey are you guys okay? "  
When T.K. and Matt looked up they saw Tai now standing in front of them. " Yea we're okay, " Matt replied.  
A large wind picked up and then the face of the man from the arcade appeared. " So I see you've gotten back together. You're getting the hang of it already. "  
" Get us out of here!! " the three boys screamed.  
" Oh I can't. The only way out now is to beat the game. But mind you, like all games there are certain rules. "  
" Like what? " Tai asked.  
" Well for starters the only time I will appear after this is when you reach a halfway point. They are found all without the game. Also you must never separate. Try as hard as possible to stay together for things are only difficult when you are apart from each other. "  
" Is that all? " Matt questioned.  
  
" One more thing. Whatever happens in this game will effect you in real life as well, so I would try not to die because if you die in the game, you're dead outside too. Well, have fun! MWAHAHAHAHA! "  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Part 2: Battle's and Reunions  
  
" This is just great. We're stuck in this game until we beat it, " Tai said. He sat down on a nearby rock and put his head on his hands.   
Matt and T.K. got up and sat down next to Tai. " Well it's just a game. It can't be THAT hard, " Matt said trying to cheer up his friend.  
A small mutter came from his younger brother. " That's what you think. "   
" What's that supposed to mean, " Tai questioned.  
" You've never played the game, " T.K. replied. " It's very hard. Almost no one's beat it. Not even Kari and we play it like everyday. "  
" But I thought Kari said she won the game every time you guys played, " Matt said.  
" Ya but that was on the battle game. This is the adventure game part and she's never ever beat it, " T.K. said in a now worried voice. He eased up when he felt his brother's arm around his shoulders.  
" Don't worry. We'll beat this game and get out of here, " Matt told them. Just then and idea dawned upon him and he looked at his brother with a smile. " Hey T.K., you've played this game before right?"   
Seeing this look on his brothers face T.K. backed up a little. " Well, yea... why? "  
" That's perfect! You can lead us through the game, " Matt exclaimed.  
" But what if I do the wrong thing, I haven't played the adventure game in a while, " T.K. replied.  
" Well you're our best hope yet. Please T.K... " Matt pleaded.  
" Oh okay. The first part of the game you have to climb up Spiral Mountain. "  
" Oh this is gonna be fun, " Tai said. " Well lets get going. The sooner we start the sooner we'll finish. "  
The three boys then started their journey. They trudged through the mud and didn't say a word until they reached the start of Spiral Mountain.   
T.K. was amazed at the size of the mountain. " Wow! I never knew the mountain was so big! It looks so much smaller when you're playing. "  
" No kidding. Well let's start climbing. We can stop when it starts to get dark, " Matt suggested.  
His brother and Tai nodded and they started climbing up the mountain. Soon they came to an intersection, which led to two different paths. " Wait a sec. If you pick the wrong path we go back to the beginning. We take this one, " T.K. told them, pointing to the left. He then started walking down the path.  
After about 2 hours of walking they decided it was time to stop. Sweat was dripping down each of their faces.   
" Did anyone else notice that we don't have any food, " Matt asked breathing heavily.  
" Where are we gonna find anything to eat. We don't even know where we are, " Tai complained.  
While the two older boys were talking and complaining T.K. was deep in thought.  
" Hey little bro, what are you thinking about? " Matt asked. After Matt asked this a loud laugh came from the distance and he knew what his brother was thinking.  
" Battle number one's coming up, " T.K. said shakily.  
" And who exactly are we going against, " Tai questioned. Before T.K. could answer the ground began to shake and the trees rustled. Then a large figure appeared. It looked maybe a 100 feet away but it's size made it visible from where they were.  
T.K. whispered without anyone hearing him. " Devimon... "  
The dark figure faced the 3 digidestined and laughed even louder than before. " So digidestined we meet again. But I notice there's only 3 of you. This will make it even easier for me to kill you. "  
He then turned to where T.K. was standing. " Well if it isn't my old friend. Where's your friend Angemon now? He caused a lot of trouble so to start things off I think I'll get rid of you first. "  
T.K. shuddered in fear as his brother ran to his side. " If you want him you'll have to deal with me first. " Then Tai joined Matt on the other side of T.K.  
" Have it your way. I was thinking of letting you two live but now I'll just have to kill all of you, " Devimon stated. He then began charging up an attack. A large ball of energy began to form in his hands. A second later he aimed the ball at the group and shot it at them.   
Tai quickly jumped out of the way as for Matt and T.K. were stuck. T.K.'s foot was caught on a root and was unable to move. Matt wouldn't leave his side and hugged him knowing that in a second they would be hit. To their amazement the blast was blocked and sent flying into the air. Devimon quickly moved so that the ball would not hit himself.  
When T.K. looked up he was in shock. Standing in front of him and Matt was Angemon.   
Devimon could only laugh. " HAHAHAHA! Do you really think you can beat me?? I'm a million times stronger than I was. "  
" No matter how strong you are, hope will always win, " Angemon said. He then turned his head slightly and smiled at T.K.  
" Go get 'em Angemon! " T.K. shouted happily.  
Angemon laughed slightly bit then became serious and flew up to be at eye level with Devimon. " I've destroyed you once and now I will do it again. "  
" Well I've learned a few new tricks that you might find very amusing, " Devimon said as his eyes began glowing. Then suddenly a force field formed around T.K. and Matt, which then began lifting them into the air.  
" Matt what's happening? " T.K. asked as he glanced down and shuddered at how high he was.   
Matt gripped T.K.'s hand tighter and pulled him closer to him. " I don't know. Just hang on to me. "  
" Well Angemon, the tables have turned. That force field will disappear in 1 minute. You can either help your friends or kill me. Which will it be? "  
Angemon scowled as he turned to go help his friends when he was suddenly stopped.   
" I'll get T.K. and Matt. You keep fighting. "  
A smile appeared on Matt's face as he looked down at MetalGarurumon. Just then the force field broke and the two boys began falling. Both were screaming but stopped when the felt MetalGarurumon's fir under then.  
Devimon was becoming very frustrated. " This can't be happening. My plan was working perfectly. I won't be defeated again. Not when I was just brought back. "  
" The darkness has blinded you. Your evil deeds have been done and now you must be punished, " Angemon said. A beam of light began to shine down on Devimon from the heavens.  
Devimon was now shaking in fear. " What's this?! "  
In his loudest voice Angemon thundered, " Heaven's Gate! "  
Stars began to fall inside then beam striking Devimon. Their extra sharp points hit him everywhere making him bleed.   
Devimon winced in pain as he collapsed. As he began to fade away he stared at Angemon. " You will pay for what you've done, " and then he was gone.  
Angemon then de-digivolved into Patamon and flew into T.K.'s where he received a huge hug from T.K. " Patamon you were great. I missed you so much! "  
" T.K. I've missed you too. I haven't seen you in a while, " Patamon replied.  
" Gabumon, it's great to see ya, " Matt said running up to his digimon.  
" I've missed you Matt, " the digimon replied.  
Tai was watching everyone unite with their digimon and felt left out until he heard a familiar voice. He suddenly felt something on his back. When he turned his head he saw Agumon up on his back. " Agumon!! "   
" Hiya Tai, " Agumon said happily. Tai was joined by the four others and they all began talking. " So where have you guys been, we've missed you. "   
Matt told them the story about how they had returned to earth and how the man stuck them in the game.  
" Well, maybe we can help you beat the game so you guys can go back home, " Patamon said.  
" That would be great, " T.K. said happily.  
The group sat talking for so long that soon the sun began to set. (Note: time here is different than on earth) " Matt, I'm hungry, " T.K. complained.  
" I know, but there's no food and we shouldn't go out in the dark, " Matt replied. " Why don't we all just try and go to sleep. That way we won't think about being hungry and can find food tomorrow. "  
" Okay, well then goodnight everyone, " Tai said yawning. He then found a spot against a tree and closed his eyes.  
Matt found another spot and sat down. T.K. went next to him and felt warm as his brother put his arm around his shoulder. " G' night T.K. "  
" G' night Matt, " T.K. replied right before he drifted off into a deep sleep.  
That night T.K. began dreaming...  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

PART 3: Sacrifices  
  
  
The dream....  
" T.K., come out, come out wherever you are, " an evil voice called.  
T.K. ran as fast as he could, trying to escape the evil being after him. Panting and out of breathe he collapsed from his tiredness. When he went to get up again Puppetmon was standing in front of him. " Please, " T.K. pleaded, " Please let me go. If you hurt me my brother, Patamon and the others will come. "   
The digimon only laughed and snapped his fingers. Now floating in front of T.K. were Matt, Patamon, Tai, and the others. Tears formed in the little boys eyes as he began to cry. " Now it's your turn to die. " Puppetmon began to charge up a large ball of energy. He then shot it at T.K. He began screaming...   
Everyone was suddenly woken up by T.K.'s screaming. Matt shook his brother. " T.K. wake up! "  
T.K.'s eyes quickly opened as he panted and whipped away the sweat from his face. When he saw his brothers eyes full of concern tears formed in his eyes and he hugged his brother as he started to cry. " Your okay, your really okay. "   
Matt returned the hug. " It's okay, it was just a nightmare. "  
" But it seemed so real. He killed you Matt, he killed everybody." Then T.K. began to cry louder.  
Matt released from the hug and looked into his brother's eyes. " But we're all okay. Please don't cry. We're gonna get out of here alive. All of us. " He then began to wipe the tears away from his brothers face. Matt pulled T.K. closer to him so his brother leaned against his shoulder.  
" What if Puppetmon really come Matt? What if it comes true?" T.K. asked worried.  
" Don't worry. I won't let him hurt any of us, " Matt said putting his arm around his brother. " Try to go back to sleep. "  
T.K. nodded and closed his eyes. Matt looked over at Tai and said, " sorry about that. "  
" No problem, well g' night again, " Tai replied as he drifted off to sleep. At this point everyone had fallen back asleep.  
The next morning everyone woke up at around 9:00 am. " I was hoping to be up a little earlier, " Tai stated stretching his arms.  
" I'm sowwy, " T.K. said. " That's my fault cause I woke everyone up. "  
" That's okay, " Tai replied, " it's not your fault. Everyone has bad dreams. "  
Just then their digimon came out of a few bushes carrying a bunch of fruit. " We thought you guys could use something to eat, " Patamon said smiling.  
" Wow, I'm starving, " T.K. said. " Let's eat! "  
Everyone nodded and the group began eating. Soon all the food was gone and everyone was completely full.   
" Mmmm... that was good, " T.K. said.   
" Yea, " Matt and Tai agreed. " Well, do you guys wanna get going? " Tai asked.  
" Sure, the earlier the better, " Matt said. " T.K. you ready to go? "  
T.K. nodded. " Let's go, " he said and with that he began walking. The others quickly followed.  
" Hey T.K., what's next in the game? " Tai asked.  
" Um... lesse... I think we have to go to the castle, " the young boy replied.  
The others groaned and kept walking.   
  
" Who is going to perform first? " Piedmon asked while looking at the digidestined through his telescope.  
" I will go, " Puppetmon offered.  
" Fine. But do not fail me Puppetmon, you know the consequences, " Piedmon replied.  
  
Soon the group had reached the front doors of the Dark Master's castle. " So, anyone have any ideas on how to get in? " Agumon asked.  
Just then an evil laugh was heard. T.K. shuddered in fear as he recognized the laugh as Puppetmon's. He ran beside Matt and held on to him.  
" So, you've managed to make it to our castle. You're better than I expected. No matter cause as of now there won't be anything left of you but dust. " Suddenly an tornado began to form.   
" Oh shoot, " Matt said holding T.K.'s hand tightly. The tornado headed straight for them. T.K. screamed as he and the others were sucked into the cyclone.   
Puppetmon laughed and watched them scream. He then noticed that T.K. was still holding on the Matt and sent an energy ball right at them. It broke apart the two brothers and separated them.  
" Matt help! " T.K. screamed. Suddenly he could feel himself dropping. He didn't stop until he was out of the tornado and was grabbed by Puppetmon.  
" T.K. hang on!! " Matt yelled.   
The evil digimon only laugh and made the tornado disappear. With the tornado gone nothing else held them in the air and all of the group fell and hit the ground. There was a loud yell of pain as they hit.  
" Matt! " T.K. screamed.   
" There's no where to go now, " Puppetmon said laughing. " Well, I think it's your turn to suffer just as I did because of you and your stupid group of digibrats. " He then threw T.K. on the ground. He began to charge up an attack.  
T.K. watched in horror knowing that he could not escape. " Matt I'm sorry I let you guys down, " he thought. Just then the attack was launched.  
Matt woke up just when the attack was released. He watched in horror as his brother was hit. The pressure blew T.K. back. He cried out in pain as he landed on the ground unconscious. " T.K.!! " Matt screamed as he ran to his brother. As he looked down he could see that his brother had cuts and bruises all over his body and was bleeding badly. " T.K. wake up! " he yelled as tears began to flow down his face.   
T.K. moaned and slowly opened his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak but his brother stopped him.  
" Don't talk right now, " Matt told him. " Oh God T.K. I'm sorry I let this happen to you. "  
T.K. wanted to speak but decided to obey his brother's words. He felt as though he could no longer stay awake and closed his eyes unconscious again.  
" T.K. hang in there please! " Matt cried. He then felt Tai's hand on his shoulder.  
" He needs help fast, " Tai stated. " Maybe there's a place to heal him, like there are in other games. "  
Matt nodded slightly, with tears still in his eyes. He carefully lifted T.K. up and looked at his clothes. He was covered in blood from his brother's wounds. " Hang on T.K., " Matt thought to himself.   
Puppetmon look totally confused. " Hello?! I think you've forgotten about someone, " he said.  
Tai and Matt turned around and saw Puppetmon standing there. He looked furious.  
" I see this boy means a lot to you. This gives me a perfect idea, " the evil digimon said laughing. He stared at T.K. and his eyes began to glow red.  
Matt looked down at his brother. T.K.'s eyes opened and they glowed bright red. He pushed away from Matt and landed on his feet.  
" Let's see you try and fight your own brother, " Puppetmon said laughing.   
Matt stared down at T.K. with his eyes wide with fear. " T.K... c'mon answer me. "  
The small boy looked up at Matt with no expression. " I will obey my master. I will destroy the digidestined. "  
Patamon stared down at his friend from the air. " T.K. don't you remember us? We're your friends. "  
T.K. looked at Patamon and frowned. " Shut up Patamon, you were never my friends, any of you. You always yelled at me and treated me like a baby. "   
As T.K. was talking Puppetmon was laughing hysterically. " Don't even bother trying to get through to him. My spell is unbreakable. " He then turned toward his new ally. " Well young T.K. I think I'll give you a little present to help you destroy them. " Puppetmon them waved his hands and a black light appeared. When the light left a new digimon had appeared. It looked almost exactly like Patamon but the brown spots were black. " To help you, I give you evil Patamon. "  
Everyone was in shock. " This is gonna be fun, " T.K. said laughing evilly. " Patamon, show these people what we're made of. "  
Patamon smiles evilly and nodded. A cloud of black smoke then surrounded him and when he reappeared he had digivolved into Angemon. " I will obey my master and you will be destroyed. "  
Matt couldn't believe what he was hearing. " T.K. don't you remember me? All of the things we've been through together? Oh please T.K. you have to remember, I love you. "  
T.K. looked at Patamon and froze in thought. " I remember... I remember Matt and Patamon and Tai.   
The evil Angemon was becoming impatient. " Oh forget this I'm just going to kill you all. " He then began to charge up and attack and aimed it at Matt and the others.  
Just as the attack was released T.K. screamed, " Matt look out!!" He ran and blocked the attack letting it hit himself.  
" T.K.!!!!!!!!" Matt screamed as he caught his brother.  
T.K. looked up at his brother and stared into his eyes. " I'm sorry Matt. I know I did things that were bad. I hope you can forgive me. "  
Matt's eyes filled with tears as he began crying. " Don't think about it. It wasn't your fault. T.K. hang on. " Matt stared down at the little boy who was growing paler as his eyes closed. " T.K. don't go, please don't leave me. " Just then T.K.'s head went limp in his arms. Matt began to cry hysterically, holding his brother close to him.  
" You guys are just no fun to play with, " Puppetmon said. " Now I'm just gonna have to kill all of ya. "  
Matt gently laid T.K. down and stood up wiping the tears away from his eyes. " You're gonna pay for what you did to my brother. "   
" You seem to forget, I'm a mega digimon. Nothing can stop me, especially a little digibrats like you, " Puppetmon replied.  
Matt smirked and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a lighter and made it flame up. " Burn in hell. " He then threw the lighter at Puppetmon. It was a direct hit and the wooden digimon was set on fire. Puppetmon screamed and screamed until nothing was left of him but a pile of dust. With his creator gone, evil Angemon also disappeared.  
Just then Matt heard a voice calling him. He instantly recognized it as his brothers and ran over to him.  
" Matt... I just wanted to tell you that I love you too, " the young boy told his brother. Right after this T.K.'s eyes closed and his body went limp.   
Matt began to cry and held his brother close to him. " T.K. don't leave me, please wake up! "  



End file.
